Wavern
Wavern (original version ) is a Bakugan with no attribute. She is one of the White Ones and Naga's twin sister. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga. Naga holds the Silent Core. She is Naga's twin sister. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and he broke the balance and caused a massive shockwave, sending the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Osaka in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core, forcing him to evolve into Infinity Dragonoid. Bakugan: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episode 42 first in as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices to save New Vestroia in the first series, she appeared towards the end of the episode encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off, her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words actually saved Drago from death. ; Ability Cards * Spirit Eye Flash: '''Transfers power gained from opponent Gate Card to Wavern. * '''Big Bang Blaze: Wavern can nullify any gate card or ability and reuse an ability she already used. * Shining Pyrus: Wavern can switch the G powers of her opponent and herself. Trivia *It is rumoured that Wavern will apperar in Bakugan Movie by Universal Pictures, and she will be somehow resurrected in order to fight her brother Naga again. Gallery Anime wavernball.PNG|Wavern in ball form. waverebakuform.PNG|Wavern in Bakugan Form and Blade Trigrerra. waverebgbang.PNG|Wavern using ability Big Bang Blaze. wavervshiningpyrus.PNG|Wavern using ability Shining Pyrus. wavereyeflash.PNG|Wavern using ability Spirit Eye Flash. waverevscenti.PNG|Wavern vs. Darkus Centipoid. waverecantholdon.PNG|Wavern can't hold on the power of the Infinity Core. wavervshydra.PNG|Wavern vs. Dual Hydranoid. wavervataackinh.PNG|Wavern attacking Dual Hydranoid. wavervsnaga.PNG|Wavern vs. Silent Naga. wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG|Storm Skyress trying to protect Wavern from Silent Naga. waverndeath.PNG|Wavern dying after Ultimate Dragonoid attacked her on her request. wavernsep6.PNG|Wavern reminded by Neo Dragonoid in New Vestroia Episode 6. wavernperfectcore.PNG|Wavern inside the light of the Perfect Core. waverncrossdrago.PNG|Wavern encouraging Cross Dragonoid not to give up, and that actually saved Drago's life. wavervintermiss.PNG|Wavern and Joe in Bakugan Intermission. Anime wavernball.PNG | Wavern em'forma de bola. Waverebakuform.PNG | Wavern em'Forma Bakugan. Waverebgbang.PNG | Wavern com capacidade'Big Bang Blaze'. wavervshiningpyrus.PNG | Wavern com capacidade'Pyrus Brilhante'. wavereyeflash.PNG | Wavern usando''habilidade "Espírito Eye Flash'''. waverevscenti.PNG | Wavern vs Darkus Centipoid. waverecantholdon.PNG | Wavern não pode segurar o poder do Infinity Core. wavervshydra.PNG | Wavern vs Dual Hydranoid. wavervataackinh.PNG | Wavern atacando Hydranoid Dual. wavervsnaga.PNG | Wavern vs Silent Naga. wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG | Storm Skyress tentando proteger Wavern de Silent Naga. waverndeath.PNG | Wavern morrer depois de Ultimate Dragonoid atacou em seu pedido. wavernsep6.PNG | Wavern lembrado por Neo Dragonoid em New Vestroia Episode 6. wavernperfectcore.PNG | Wavern dentro da luz do Perfect Core. waverncrossdrago.PNG | Wavern incentivando Cruz] desistir, e que realmente salvou a vida de Drago. wavervintermiss.PNG | Wavern e [[Joe] em Intermission Bakugan. <> Galeria / Game File:Wavern-ventus-pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Wavern File:Bakugan_battle_gear.jpg|Haos Wavern de:Wavern Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles